Leopold, Crown Prince of Hulstria
Leopold Theodore Andreas, Crown Prince of Hulstria, Prince of Tirgith (b. August 3, 2631 - January 5, 2706) was one of Henry I of Alduria, Hulstria, Luthor, & Trigunia's twin sons. He was Henry's Heir Apparent in Greater Hulstria and Trigunia, while his brother, Gustavus, Prince of Orange, was his father's Heir Apparent in Luthor and Alduria. He predeceased his father and thus never ruled as Hulstrian Emperor. =Early Life= Leopold was born on August 3, 2631, at Fliederbrunn Palace in Kien, Greater Hulstria. It is unclear as to whether he or twin brother Gustavus was born first as all records of the events of the births were declared state secrets by their father Henry. From birth it was understood that he would inheirate the Hulstrian throne and his brother would take the Luthori one. Leopold attend boarding school in Budenlar until the age of 18 when he entered the Imperial University of Kien. He later went on to attend the Royal College of Rildanor, located in Labonne, where he met his future wife, Elizabeth, Princess Royal of Zardugal. The couple wed on January 4, 2658 at the Hulstrian National Cathedral in Kien. The couple welcomed their first child, Konstantin. In the following four years the couple would also welcome twins Alexander and Augusta, and younger daughter Gisela. In a bit of historic irony, shortly before Konstantin's eigth birthday, Leopold's father Henry was crowned as Monarch of Trigunia, a position previously held by Konstantin's namesake, Constantine I of Trigunia. Following his father's coronation in Trigunia, Leopold relocated his family to the Bear's Den, the Trigunian Royal Palace. Following the relocation, Leopold began acting has his father's Viceroy in the nation when Henry was not present. =Trigunian Minister of State= In 2680, Leopold assumed the position Minister of State, Trigunia's Head of Government, following the establishment of the Royalist Cabinet. He succeeded his father who had been Acting Head of Government following the 2677 Legislature Crisis. Leopold oversaw relative inactivity in the Duma, retaining his position even after a Trigunian Purist Movement victory in the 2682 elections. Following the dissolution of the Hulstro-Trigunian Crown Alliance Leopold stepped down as the Trigunian Head of Government. =Later Life= Leopold continued to reside at the Bear's Den until May of 2696. In that month Communist Revolutionaries ousted the both Ladislav I as Tsar and Leopold's father as Great Prince and declared a Communist Republic. The Communists briefly claimed to have captured, tried, and executed both Leopold and his son Konstantin before both appeared in public in Kien, Greater Hulstria. Leopold resided Rothingren, Hilgar while taking part in many charitable works. Having been a pipe smoker all his adult life, Leopold died of Lung Cancer at the Imperial Military Hospital in Kien. =Titles and Styles= Imperial Viceroyalty of Alduria: :Titles :* Prince Imperial (14 June 2663 – January 5, 2706) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (14 June 2663 – January 5, 2706) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Leopold, Prince Imperial (14 June 2663 – January 5, 2706) Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (August 3, 2631 – January 5, 2706) :* Crown Prince of Hulstria (14 August 2648 – January 5, 2706) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (August 3, 2631 – January 5, 2706) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Archduke Leopold (August 3, 2631 – 14 August 2648) :* His Imperial Majesty Crown Prince Leopold(14 August 2648 – January 5, 2706) Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince Imperial (August 3, 2631 – January 5, 2706) :* Elector of Tinako (14 August 2648 – January 5, 2706) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (August 3, 2631 – January 5, 2706) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Leopold, Prince Imperial(August 3, 2631 – January 5, 2706) :* His Imperial Highness Leopold, Elector of Tinako(14 August 2648 – January 5, 2706) Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Prince of Tirgith (17 January 2668 – January 5, 2706) :Styles :* His Royal Higness (17 January 2668 – January 5, 2706) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Higness Leopold, Prince of Tirgith (17 January 2668 – January 5, 2706) Category:Trigunian MonarchyCategory:People of Greater Hulstria Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎ Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people